The twins come to play
by duckslover99
Summary: The Ducks get two new players and they're twins.What will happen?Will it go perfectly well or will hell brake lose!
1. New Players

Disclaimer: don't own any of the Ducks  
  
New Players  
  
The Ducks were walking down to their next class. As they were walking down they spotted Orion.  
  
"Hi Coach" the team greeted  
  
"What's up" asked Charlie  
  
"Practice straight after school" said Orion  
  
"Why, something wrong" asked Charlie  
  
"No, I have something to tell you guys, but I'll tell you later" said Orion as he walked out  
  
"I wonder what the news is?" asked Adam  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out when we get there," said Guy  
  
All of their classes went of except they had a run in with Varsity, which was not very pleasant. After school they went straight to the rink and got changed.  
  
"I wonder what coach wants to tell us?" asked Julie  
  
As soon as she said that Orion walked out onto the ice.  
  
"Okay guys I've got some news" said Orion  
  
"Well?" asked Goldberg  
  
"We're getting new players," said Orion  
  
"Male or female?" asked Connie  
  
"Both" said Orion "From what I hear they're brother and sister"  
  
"Cool, what are their names?" asked Luis  
  
"No, actually I don't" said Orion looking dazed  
  
"They told you we were getting new players, but they didn't tell you their names?" asked Fulton looking confused.  
  
"No, they did, but I forgot" said Orion  
  
"Well that was smart," said Julie  
  
"Oh well, when are they coming?" asked Portman  
  
"Tomorrow" said Orion  
  
"At least this time it isn't just girls," said Averman  
  
"Watch it butter brain" said Connie with an evil glare. Julie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sorry" said Averman  
  
"That's ok, but next time we'll pound you" said Julie  
  
"Ooh the ice woman are gonna whip your ass buddy" said Goldberg  
  
"How about we whip yours," said Connie  
  
"We'll see ya later Averman we don't wanna get whipped too" said Adam  
  
The guys left the ice rink with the girls running behind them.  
  
"Guys, Guys yelled Averman "Don't leave me here"  
  
Suddenly the lights went out.  
  
"Oh great, just my luck stuck here in a cold rink all by myself in the dark" said Averman looking like he was about to cry.  
Authors note: Please tell me what you think. My first fan fic! 


	2. Meet the twins

Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope I've done the story like you suggested. This should be quite a long chapter.  
  
Meet the twins  
  
The next morning the Ducks woke up early. Everyone was talking about what the twins would look like, when Averman came in and sang:  
  
"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful"  
  
"Man, shut up Averman" Portman cut him off covering his ears (so was everyone else).  
  
"I suggest some singing lessons before you crack the windows," Adam said  
  
They carried on talking about the twins, when Orion came in looking so happy that it seemed his eyes were going to pop out of his head.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Luis  
  
"I found out where they come from" said Orion  
  
"So.?" asked Goldberg  
  
"They coming from Canada" said Orion looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Cool, do you know their names?" asked Charlie  
  
"No, not yet" said Orion  
  
The ducks all shook their heads and started walking down the hall. Then they saw Cole running down the hall with a chair stuck to his but. The Ducks roared with laughter.  
  
"Hey Cole nice new style you got there, did it come with a cushion?" asked Russ  
  
"I am so gonna beat you guys" said Cole  
  
"At what musical chairs?" asked Adam  
  
Cole glared at them and walked away. Cole looked deadly but his brain, well. was the size of a pinhead. After they were finished laughing at the hilarious site. They just started walking when Riley came down the hall. His whole body was dyed blue. This time the Ducks laughed louder. This was the day when their dreams of revenge would come true.  
  
"AAA shame Riley you look a little blue, did your ego finally die?" asked Charlie  
  
Riley held up a fist.  
  
Who pranked the Varsity" Adam wondered out aloud.  
  
A girl who heard him pointed to 2 people coming down the hall.  
  
"Thanks" Charlie said to the girl.  
  
The ducks walked up to them.  
  
"Hi" said Charlie. The Ducks decided Charlie should talk. "Hi" the girl said.  
  
"Are you new here?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yeah" said the boy  
  
"So do you like it here?" asked Charlie  
  
"Sort of except we don't know where any of the places are," said the girl  
  
"Well.where do you want to go?" asked Charlie  
  
"Well we're actually we're looking for the Ducks" said the boy "we're the new twins on the team"  
  
"Great" said Charlie "we're the Ducks"  
  
"Cool, I'm Jessica Bennett and this is my idiot bro. Andrew, you can call me Jess if you want"  
  
"Firstly 'Jess' I'm not an idiot and secondly nice to meet you" said Andrew  
  
"Nice to meet you guys too, we were wondering who you were cause Coach forgot your names" said Charlie  
  
"From left to right. Adam or cake eater, Averman, Luis, Julie also known as 'the cat' or 'cat lady', Connie, Guy, Goldberg, Dwayne, Portman, Fulton, Kenny, Russ and I'm Charlie". " Also known as spazway," added Adam.  
  
" So how did you guys prank Cole and Riley like that?" asked Russ  
  
"They don't call us the terrorist twins for nothing," said Andrew "I'm terrorist no2 and she's terrorist no1"  
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I did the writing like the first 3 reviewers suggested. I'm gonna take down the first chapter and redo it. 


	3. Big but and Blue boy!

Authors note: This is probably going to be a very short chapter. I don't know if you'll like it as much as my other 2 chapters. Just tell me if I need to improve. I hope you will enjoy it!  
Big but and blue boy!  
After classes they had a very interesting run in with Varsity before they went to hockey practice.  
  
"Well, well, well look who we have here" said Riley  
  
"No, no, no like this" objected Jess "well, well, well look who we have here big but and blue boy" she said pointing to Cole and Riley.  
  
"Let's sing your favorite song Blue boy [Riley]" said Andrew  
  
Andrew and Jess cleared their throats.  
  
"I'm blue dudim di dudim dye dudim di dudim dye" sang Andrew and Jess  
  
"Now for yours big but[Cole]" said Jess  
  
"I'm stuck to a chair dudim de dudim di dudim de dudim di" they sang  
  
Varsity started towards them, but they stopped them.  
  
"Hey look we WILL tell Buckley that you skipped school because you "accidentally" put glue on your but and dyed yourselves, I'm sure he'll understand" said Jess  
  
"Yeah right you don't stand a chance" said Riley  
  
"You know Jess I think we still have A LOT of dye and glue left," said Andrew  
  
"AAA we were just leaving, right guys" said Riley he sure did not want to be dyed again.  
  
"Yeah" the Varsity said together.  
  
"Well that worked like a charm" said Adam  
  
They went off to practice. Orion was very pleased.  
  
"Jessica you were wonderful 6.2, you too Andrew 6.4" said Orion  
  
Andrew and Jess repeated everything he said for the rest of the practice. Until he got so annoyed.  
  
"If your so smart then why don't you coach the team" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay" said Jess "We'll be glad too"  
  
Orion walked out of the rink holding fists.  
  
"Now that we have old grumpy out the way, lets have some fun" said Andrew as he put in his Now 31 C.D and put it on "Don't stop moving ".  
  
They skated and had fun until the dropped onto the ice from tiredness.  
  
There was a lot of huffing and puffing. They all got up and went to their dorms and fell onto their beds.  
  
Authors note: So what did you think. Pleez R&R 


	4. Teddy bears and yellow fluffy pj's

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Schoolwork has just been hectic. Thanks for all the reviews. This is not the best chapter I have written so I understand if you don't like it. ENJOY!  
  
Teddy bears and fluffy yellow pj's  
The next day the Ducks were walking up the hall, when they saw a crowd of people laughing at something on the notice board.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Charlie looking puzzled  
  
"Just look at the board," said a girl between laughs  
  
They all looked at the board and burst into laughter. It was a snapshot of Cole sucking his thumb and cuddling a teddy bear.  
  
"This is just classic," said Russ highly tearing  
  
"We never would have guessed," said Adam  
  
"Ah man" said Portman all pouty  
  
"What's wrong asked Julie  
  
"Someone beat me at it" Portman sobbed  
  
"Yeah right" the whole team muttered  
  
Just then Varsity came looking puzzled  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Cole in his I'm a macho man voice  
  
I wouldn't be so confident big baby," said Jess appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Just look at the board," added Andrew  
  
Cole looked at the board, his mouth was as low as it could go, his face was as red as a cherry and his eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"Aw what's the mater Cole are you a bit embarrassed," asked Andrew in a baby tone  
  
Cole nodded  
  
"Well live with it, cause we gonna be here a LONG LONG time" said jess slyly  
  
"Hey you two, nobody talks to the Varsity like that" said Riley harshly  
  
"Ooh we're so scared," said Jess sarcastically  
  
The next day  
Everyone again was laughing. This time it was Riley in a fluffy yellow pj's. The Ducks doubled over with laughter.  
"Hey Riley nice pj's did it come with pink slippers too?" asked Russ  
  
"Huh, what? Asked Riley confused  
  
"Look at the notice board fluffy" said Adam  
  
Riley looked and was frozen stiff, until someone from behind pushed him.  
  
"As we said Riley we're gonna be here a long long time" said Jess and Andrew in unison  
  
I promise the next chapter will be way better than this one. I wanna add some romance that's when you come in. Who do you think I should hook Jess up with? Please r&r. Oh and thank you Melody for reviewing every chapter! 


	5. The game and other surprises

Thanks for the reviews guys. I tried to make this chapter interesting so bare with me. Hope you enjoy!  
The Game and other surprises!  
In the last week the twins didn't pull any wise cracks. Today was their big game against the Tornado's, they were all so nervous.  
  
"I can't believe we made it this far," said Adam he was more nervous than anyone on the team was (I'm not making him look bad).  
  
"Yeah" the team agreed  
  
It was the last period of the day. They were quite surprised that no matter how many pranks the Varsity pulled on the twins, they didn't do anything.  
  
"Don't they seem a little weird" Charlie asked Adam.  
  
"Yeah, they do I mean they could beat up Varsity anytime" said Adam  
  
"Aaaaah!" Adam yelled  
  
"What" asked Charlie in surprise  
  
"Mrs." Adam stopped "Fraser"  
  
"Are you drinking too much cokes?" asked Charlie  
  
"No, it's just that she wares that awful see-through blouse," said Adam looking REALLY disgusted  
  
"She also has that ugly mole on her cheek" said Charlie looking like he was about to throw up.  
  
Just then Mrs. Fraser walked in.  
  
"That ugly mole on your cheek, that big black dot, not to mention the see- through blouse. You DISGUSTme!" yelled Adam uncontrollably.  
  
The class stared at him.  
  
"Mollie, Mollie, Mollie, Mollie" Adam blurted out before she left  
  
"Two words, Cake eater SHUT UP! said Charlie  
  
"What? Someone had to say something," said Adam  
  
Your definitely high on cokes" said Charlie  
  
AT THE GAME  
  
"Okay team" said Orion "I want you to squash them like bugs! Squeeze them into pulp! We're gonna beat them-  
  
"Er, Coach I think we get the point" Charlie interrupted  
  
"Right" said Orion  
  
They skated onto the ice and into the bench. After doing their usual chant, they got into their places. The twins didn't go out yet.  
  
"Your gonna be sorry you played against the Tornado's" said a player  
  
"You wish," said Charlie proudly  
  
He was wrong they got thrashed. The score was 5-0 at the end of the second period.  
  
"When can we go in" asked Jess almost pleading  
  
"I guess you can" Orion sighed looking pale. He saw that the rest of his team was exhausted with bruises.  
  
The twins spent most of their time in the penalty box but scored 5 goals easily.  
  
"Okay Ducks you get the penalty," said the ref  
  
"Jess" the whole team yelled including Andrew  
  
"Me" said Jess in surprise, but before she could say another word she was pushed out onto the ice.  
  
She did a shot that was so fast the goalie didn't even see it, it also went in waves.  
  
"You can shoot now," said the ref  
  
"I did" argued Jess  
  
"No you didn't" said the ref  
  
"Look behind the net" replied Jess  
  
The whole crowd looked anxious. The ref looked, the net was broken and there was a dent in the board behind it. The ref looked pale.  
  
"Goal" he said irritadedly  
  
"What was that?" asked Fulton after celebrating  
  
"That was my 'heatwave,'" said Jess proudly  
  
Please R&R. I hoped you liked the chapter. I put a little bit of Austin Powers in there. The tornado's isn't a real team and I really despise Mrs. Fraser. 


	6. PT and Detention

Thanks for the review guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to think long and hard about what I wanted to do. Enough jabber about me lets move on to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
PT and Detention  
The day after their big win against the Tornado's, the school board decided to have a party to celebrate. The Ducks were so excited.  
  
"Man this party's gonna rock this joint" said Russ looking so eager. "Only 4 hours, 27 minuets and 4 seconds until school ends.  
  
The Ducks sighed at his behavior. The Ducks prayed that Varsity didn't come and ruin it.  
  
"Well, well, well you duckies gonna have some fun tonight" asked Riley looking really sly.  
  
"Riley, I am so glad you learnt from last time," said Jess. The rest of the team chuckled.  
  
"I'm not done with you," said Riley raising his fist to punch her. Just then Buckley came in.  
  
"Rick Riley" he scolded "Stop that at once, I don't want to see you around that innocent girl again".  
  
"INNOCENT, BUT" the whole Varsity started.  
  
"Detention for all of you" Buckley cut them off.  
  
The Varsity stomped away angrily.  
  
"That was a good way to get rid of them," said Charlie  
  
Jess was looking like she was about to explode. She was as red as a tomato. They all looked at her surprised. To see a girl get angry was quite scary.  
  
"Calm down, Jess" said Andrew soothingly  
  
"One of these days, I am gonna kill them" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Charlie and Adam were walking down to maths yet again.  
  
"Who are you taking to the dance?" asked Adam  
  
"Linda" said Charlie happily  
  
"Should've guessed," said Adam smiling  
  
They walked into maths and sat down. Mrs Fraser walked into the classroom. She was still quite scared of Adam. This time she was wearing a non-see through top and had laser off the mole.  
  
"You sure got her to change her ways," said Charlie to Adam  
  
"Mr. Conway is there something you would like to share with us, or can I carry on" asked Mrs. Fraser  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN," yelled Adam he just hated that teacher he couldn't help it.  
  
"You know you're going to get into trouble one day" said Charlie  
  
AT P.T  
  
All the ducks had this class together.  
  
"All right everyone" Mrs. Whindus started." I want you to take a sprint up that hill, around the grade 8's classrooms, up the stairs, down the stairs, around the school, down the ramp and back to me. Just a short run.  
  
The whole class gaped at her.  
  
"Go on then" she yelled. They all started running. Jess came first followed by the other Ducks.  
  
"Well now wasn't that refreshing" she looked up at a bunch of sweaty teenagers. "That was just a warm up".  
  
Everyone groaned.  
Well did you think that was good? Please R&R. 


	7. Getting Ready

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
Getting ready  
After P.T they started walking to their dorms. They were sooo tired.  
"You know P.T stands for physical training?" asked Goldberg  
"Yeah" the team said  
  
"Well I think they should change it to physical torture, all in favor say I" said Goldberg  
  
"I" The team yelled so loud it made poor Goldberg jump.  
  
"I get the picture," said Goldberg  
  
They parted at the sign that said girl's dorms to the left and boys to the right. Connie, Julie and Jess were walking to their dorm.  
  
"I am going to take a bath first," said Connie  
  
"No you don't" argued Julie  
  
They got to their room. Connie and Julie were still going on about whose going to take a bath first.  
  
"Er guys" said jess quietly she didn't say much that day.  
  
"Yes" they both said in unison  
  
"I was er wondering" she started  
  
"Spit it out" said Julie  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit to wear to the party" asked Jess  
  
"Great" they both said excitedly  
  
"Now first we start with the hair," said Connie  
  
"You never told us you had highlights," said Julie  
  
They spun her in all directions that she was so dizzy that she fell on the floor.  
  
"Um I say we don't spin her anymore," said Connie  
  
"I agree," said Julie  
  
After her head stopped spinning she got up.  
  
"Go and wash your hair then come back to us," said Julie  
  
She washed her hair and came back out in her dressing gown. Julie pushed her onto a chair, pulled out her hairdryer and blew away.  
  
"Now let me have a look in your closet" Connie yelled over Julies hairdryer.  
  
"No, no, no, no" Connie judged  
  
"Perfect" said Connie happily  
  
"Put this on" Connie shoved the clothing into her.  
  
Connie had won the argument of the bath so she went first. Connie was wearing a long silky yellow formal dress, and Julie was wearing a short tight red dress. The ducks decided on a theme. A black tie event.  
  
All the guys obviously had on tuxedo's wit either bow ties or ties on.  
  
"I'm guessing jess will either be dressed like a punk or a punk' said Andrew shaking his head.  
  
"We'll have to see," said Charlie  
  
You have to wait till the next chapter to see what Jess will be wearing. The romance will start in the next chapter I've already started it. I promise. Please R&R. 


	8. You like WHO!

Hey guys loooooooooong time since I've updated I know, but my computers been down for ages so I couldn't do anything !!!! It's now fixed so let's get on with the story!  
  
You like WHO!!!  
  
Connie and Julie ran to their dates leaving Jess alone outside. As soon as she walked in the whole hall fell silent, the school band stopped playing and everyone stopped dancing. Averman who was dancing ever so lovingly with his date tripped over when he saw her.  
  
Goldberg, who was talking to a girl laughed at Averman, took a sip of his punch, saw Jess and spat it all over the girl. "Why you" said the girl with Goldberg running after her.  
  
Dwayne, who was impressing or trying to impress girls by swinging his rope high in the air, saw Jess and the rope went around Luis and he knocked into the girl behind him. "You idiot" said Luis starting to attack Dwayne.  
  
Portman and Fulton who were pulling pranks as usual were trying to tie two boys ties together, saw Jess and let go of the boys ties and the boys fell over their girlfriends.  
  
Russ was bragging about his knuckle puck to a few girls. When he saw Jess he was smitten. Kel Russ's best pal was idiotically shaking a can of orange soda and opened it then it spat all over the girls. "Why!" yelled Russ coming back to reality. "Sorry Russ I didn't mean to " said Kel apologetically  
  
Andrew who was just standing they're upset about all the chaos about his sister and muttering to himself.  
  
"Hey Andrew" said Charlie hypnotized by Jess who was talking to a few people.  
  
"Yeah, what?" asked Andrew still staring at his sister crossly.  
  
"What type of girls does your sister like" asked Charlie in dreamland  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Andrew curiously  
  
"I want to ask her out," said Charlie idiotically.  
  
"No way are you gonna get my sister that easy" thought Andrew so he lied.  
  
"The last person who did that got a black eye and a broken arm" he stuttered  
  
Charlie stopped in his tracks coming back to reality.  
  
"Ya know I'll ask her later," said Charlie going back to staring at her.  
  
Soon Linda came up to him.  
  
"Earth to Charlie," said Linda waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh" said Charlie confused  
  
"You wanne dance?" she asked  
  
"Not now" said Charlie and moved her aside  
  
"Well I never in my life" said Linda crossly and walked away  
  
After a nice chat Jess started to dance and have a good time. Then she heard the announcer say:  
  
"Now girls and boys we have another band coming to play"  
  
Jess grabbed her guitar and went to the stage, where she and her band walked up. They quickly tuned up. When they saw her the hall went silent again. Now this was getting annoying.  
  
"Ok guys and girls of this funky world, Ya ready to party" she yelled into the mic. The hall was still silent for several moments then they all yelled "Yeah"  
  
"5,6,7,8" the drummer yelled and they started to play.  
  
"Andrew you didn't tell us your sister played the guitar," said Charlie  
  
"The drums and piano too' said Andrew even more annoyed  
  
"Wow that's a lot of instruments to play,"said Julie  
  
"No, Ya think," said Andrew sarcastically [Lame I know]  
  
"You don't have to be so rude" Julie said and walked away.  
  
Jess came down from the stage everyone praising her especially the guys, when Charlie came up to her.  
  
"Hey Jess that was awesome" said Charlie  
  
"Thanks" said Jess  
  
"I was wondering if you'd go out with me on next Friday" he said nervously  
  
"Um. how about. NO!" said Jess walking away.  
  
"Please" he whined  
  
"No" said Jess firmly  
  
This went on for a while until she said "Fine"  
  
"Cool" said Charlie  
  
"I'm blowing' this joint" Jess said and walked out  
  
Adam was skating outside; he didn't have time for girls he just thought about hockey and how to improve. Then he saw Jess and didn't see the ledge and SPLASH fell into the pool.  
  
All of the guys got into a big fight because Charlie asked her out first, even dripping wet Adam who didn't care about girls joined in.  
  
"Weird" said Jess and left  
  
When Julie and Connie came in shortly after Jess, Jess looked in the mirror. She was wearing a blue flowing satin silk skirt with a lovely midriff top that showed off her belly ring.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Jess  
  
"What" said Connie surprised at her outburst  
  
"I look like a girl," said Jess sadly  
  
"Honey, you are a girl" Julie pointed out  
  
I put a little of Kel in there and I don't know where the band came from. Oh and Charlie's not the one I'm putting her with you'll have to read my future chapters to find out!! Please R&R 


	9. Date with Charlie

Hey Guys I've taken the liberty of updating earlier this time and I promise I will do so in future. I hope you like this chapter and I know some of the disses in her are lame but bare with me. On to the next chapter.  
  
DATE WITH CHARLIE!  
  
The week went quite quickly, Jess though was hoping it would go slowly. Friday soon came and almost time for her date with Charlie. He had been bothering and reminding her about it all week, even when they were at hockey practice! Jess was not going to let him think she was going to be his girlfriend, so she devised a plan.  
  
Charlie on the other hand was asking all the guys what he should wear. He started off by asking Luis because he had obviously been on a lot of dates and knew what girls liked, but Luis told him to shove off. So did all the others. Finally he had to ask Adam. Adam though was not at all interested.  
  
"Who cares about rich boy" Charlie muttered but Adam heard him.  
  
"Shut up Conway before I crush you with my wallet" Adam retorted  
  
Charlie just stomped away angrily. He stood in front of the mirror for an hour choosing between two suits.  
  
"Perfect" he said and clicked his fingers  
  
Jess was finished thinking about her plan. She was going to make this the worst date Charlie ever had.  
  
IN ADAMS ROOM  
  
The Ducks were sitting wondering how they could they could spy on Charlie.  
  
"I know" Adam finally said breaking the silence  
  
"What" the whole team sat up  
  
"We can insert a small camera on Charlie's tux and watch his every move" he explained  
  
"That's a good plan," Russ said "BUT WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO GET THE MONEY"  
  
"Your looking at him" Adam said "besides we don't have to pay my dad's got a whole bunch"  
  
"Thank the Lord for Adam," said Russ  
  
"AMEN" the whole team yelled  
  
"Who's gonna do it' Adam asked  
  
"Well none of you guys can do it, cause you all told him to take a hike" Julie pointed out BACK TO JESS  
  
"Now to make this a bad date you need to wear bad cloths," she said taking out her most punkish cloths.  
  
Charlie on the other hand was walking down to fetch Jess, when Julie came in his way.  
  
"Hey Charles" Julie started  
  
"Don't call me Charles" Charlie said getting annoyed  
  
"You know you must look good and your collar looks a bit messy" she carried on  
  
"Oh" Charlie said trying to fix it  
  
"Let me help" Julie said fixing it as well as inserting the camera  
  
"Thanks" said Charlie looking proud and walking to Jess's dorm door. Jess opened it  
  
"Oh hi Charlie" she said looking surprised  
  
"Did I come to early?" He asked looking her from top to bottom.  
  
"Nope your just on time" she said looking ready to go.  
  
"Don't you want to dress more. elegantly" he asked  
  
"Look I'm fine with what I have on," she said sharply  
  
The Ducks cracked with laughter while looking at the screen. Jess and Charlie decided to go see a movie first the get something to eat.  
  
"Let's go and see Maid in Manhattan" said Charlie  
  
"Nooo" Jess whined " I want to see National security"  
  
"But, but Maid in Manhattan is romantic" Charlie tried to reason  
  
"Yuck I hate romantic movies, I like action though" she carried on  
  
Charlie sighed as Jess dragged him into the theater. Charlie sat in the theater all ticked, while Jess was enjoying every second  
  
"Ok Jess do you want to go to that fancy restaurant up the road" Charlie asked  
  
"Are you mad? I will never go to that restaurant if my life depended on it" She said disgusted "Let's go and have McDonalds instead"  
  
"But" Charlie started but Jess was already heading to his car.  
  
"Oh well" Charlie muttered  
  
Back at Eden Hall dorms the rest of the ducks were laughing. Jess came back with Charlie an hour later. The Ducks crept quietly into the hall.  
  
"Thanks Charlie that was awesome" Jess said  
  
"No problem" Charlie said leaning forward to kiss her. He didn't expect what was coming next. Jess slapped him straight in the face.  
  
"OW! That hurt" Charlie said holding his cheek  
  
"Well you deserved it" Jess said "Don't ever try to kiss me again"  
  
"I thought you liked me," Charlie asked looking quite sad  
  
"I just did it because I could get a free movie and something to eat" Jess said slyly  
  
Then they heard laughter from behind them.  
  
"Ouch Charlie" Adam said sick from laughter  
  
Jess walked away happily  
  
"How did you guys know?" asked Charlie  
  
"Remember when Julie fixed up your collar" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah" Charlie replied  
  
"She inserted a camera there too," Adam said  
  
Charlie went away angrily, leaving the Ducks lying on the floor laughing hard.  
  
So what did you think? Need to know? Thank you again Crazy4nc128 for reading all my chapters. Please x 1 million! R&R 


	10. Date with Adam

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been quite busy lately. I went to Durban for the holidays and we had our school tour. My schoolwork seems to be getting more and more. Oh and also I've been having problems getting into fan fic.net!!! Does that explain it? Oh well I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
DATE WITH ADAM!  
  
A week later Charlie was still recovering from Jess's incident. Later that day Adam was walking down the hallways of EH, thinking a bit. Suddenly he remembered how Jess looked on the night of the dance, even though she caused him to fall into the pool, but that was beside the point. As if on cue Jess walked down the hall towards him. Adam thought this was his chance.  
  
"Hi Jess" Adam said nervously  
  
"Oh hi" Jess said unenthusiastically  
  
"Um Jess, I was wondering if you'd go out with me on Friday night?" Adam stuttered  
  
"Sure" Jess said  
  
"Really?" Adam asked he was very nervous in front of girls.  
  
"Yes Adam" Jess said  
  
"Please just don't tell anyone about this ok?" Adam asked  
  
"You can trust me, I won't say a thing" Jess promised.  
  
Adam walked away, leaving a smiling Jess. "Poor Adam he won't know what hit him" Jess thought slyly. The next day half the school knew about the date. Jess took the pleasure of telling the girl that gossiped the most, Sarah Goodman. From there Sarah told her friends and so it went on. By the end of the school day the whole school knew except for one person, Charlie Conway. No one really wanted to tell him, but it came out anyway. After hockey practice Charlie went up to Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam" Charlie greeted  
  
"Oh, hey Conway" Adam answered  
  
" I just want to say good luck" Charlie said he knew what was coming.  
  
"With what" Adam asked  
  
"Jess" Charlie answered  
  
"How did you know about that?" Adam asked curiously  
  
"I don't mean to tell you this, but the whole school knows" Charlie said  
  
"Maybe she didn't hear me" Adam thought and shrugged it off. Friday night came and Jess looked very elegant. She dressed this way because Adam was taking her to a country club. They got to the country club and sat down. The one thing Adam didn't know was that his father and mother were dinning there too. Adam booked for the table in the corner away from the rest of the people, but the manager got confused because both Adam's farther and him booked under Mr. Banks. So Adam got the table in the middle.  
  
They got the menu and Jess looked for the most expensive starter, Oysters in a rich sauce. Adam just ordered Calamarie and rice. Adam was looking to impress Jess so he ordered them both a non-alcoholic Champaign and cocktails, since they were under age (14). They started chatting to one another, and then suddenly Jess started talking louder so that everyone could hear. The waiter came with their order and stood still while they thought about what they wanted for a main course. Jess ordered Spaghetti with cut up steak and creamy mushroom and cheese sauce. While Adam ordered Stake with mashed potato with a creamy gravy sauce. By this time Jess was talking even louder, Adam was starting to get embarrassed. To make it worse they were sitting next to the lady who liked to eavesdrop, Mrs. Ritchington. Their food came and Jess was starting to talk louder still. Finally the manager came.  
  
"Look missy if you don't quiet down I'm going to throw you out" The manager warned then he looked at Adam.  
  
" Aren't you Mr. Bank's son?" they waiter questioned.  
  
"Yes" Adam answered  
  
" I'm really very sorry, the customers are getting a bit annoyed" The waiter said seeing the Banks family paid good money. Then he walked away. Jess saw that she was creating trouble, so she decided to make more! She started accusing Adam of things he'd never ever done in his life! The manager went up to Adam's father.  
  
" Mr. Banks your son is causing a disturbance" the manager said crossly. Adam's mother and father got up and walked up to their son's table. Jess had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Adam" Mr. Banks said firmly "What is going on here"  
  
"Dad!" Adam said shocked  
  
" Your mother and I will have a punishment waiting for you" his father said and left the country club. Adam was so embarrassed.  
  
"Adam this was the worst night of my life" Jess exploded. " This is your starter, main course and desert," She said throwing other peoples food on him. Then she turned and left, leaving Adam red faced. Adam got up and put the bill on his father's account. Then said:  
  
"I'm really sorry for the disturbance, she's the daughter of a rich oil barren and is not used to the city life. I sincerely apologize" Adam said and walked off. By the time he got to EH, Jess had returned. The Ducks stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"What happened" Julie asked surprised  
  
"Jess left me like this" he said sadly.  
  
When everyone returned to his or her dorms. Charlie walked up to his best friend.  
  
"We'll get her back," Charlie said confidently. The next day Orion told them that they were going to have a friendly game with Varsity!  
  
Sorry to all the Charlie and Adam fans. They'll get her back later in the story. In the next chapter you'll find out who the mystery man is! Please R&R 


End file.
